Just Like Heaven
by Nayanna Rivergron
Summary: After the death of her husband Quinn closed herself off to love, but what happens when love comes in a strange way. Will Quinn run from it, or will she embrace it when Santana comes into her life in the strangest way.
1. Angel's Cry

Santana was in her own little world as she sat in the hospital lounge, trying to get a few moments for herself. She has been working twenty-six hours straight, being an attending physician was hard work. The hours were hell, but helping people made it all worth it, even if she had to literally kiss her social life good-bye. Being a doctor is something she always aspired to be, ever since her father was killed in an accident, she wanted to follow in his footsteps and make him proud. Now here she sits in the lounge, tired, hungry and ready to see her bed but she knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. She sighed heavily as she got up and made her way over to the coffee machine that she's been living off of to figure out what coffee she wanted this time.

"Figured out what you want yet?" A soft, feminine, voice brought Santana out of her coffee dilemma.

Santana turned to her colleague, "No, we need better coffee selections here, like Starbucks."

"This hospital needs better food selections; I've been living off of salad for the past twenty-four hours. I feel like a damn rabbit." The woman joked.

Santana couldn't help but roll her, "Abby, you are a vegetarian; you have to eat like a rabbit."

"Shut it Lopez, not all of us can be all meat loving like you, which is kind of strange since you are a lesbian." Abby joked.

Santana just laughed and punched the other woman in the arm playfully. If it was anyone else she would have went Lima Heights on their asses, but Abby has been her confidant since medical school. She reminded her of Brittany, but Abby was smarter, brunette, and not a dancer. Abby had a bubbly personality and a positive outlook on life, but she was realistic something Brittany wasn't.

"You know what? You're just jealous because your man probably can't put it down like I can." She winked.

"Bite me Lopez." Abby replied shaking her head. She loved the banter that she shared with Santana. Even though they come from different backgrounds, and different parts of the country, they still shared a connection one that no one could explain.

"You might like it too much." Santana replied, she was going to say something else but was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"I'll talk to you later Santana." Abby whispered as her friend picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Santana answered as she walked out of the lounge, coffee forgotten.

"Are you coming for dinner tonight? Kurt has someone that he wants you to meet." Rachel's voice came through the phone.

Santana rolled her eyes; she still didn't understand how she became best friends with the star of Broadway and Lady Hummel. They are worlds apart, but in the city of New York they were all each other had.

"I don't know it depends on what time I leave today, then I have to go home shower and change clothes. I have the next two days off and I want to relax." She answered.

Rachel was pulling the lasagna out of the oven, "Just be here tonight Santana, it's time that you start dating again. I know how much Brittany meant to you, but she's moved on and I am sure she would want the same for you. It's been two years already, time to join the land of the dating."

Santana rubbed her forehead this is the same song and dance that she goes through. She didn't understand why people felt she needed to be in a relationship. After Brittany she swore off love, to her it was now a fairytale that Disney sold to impressionable young girls.

"I told you Rachel, I don't want to date. You and Lady Hummel are driving me insane trying to hook me up with people. I don't want to be in a relationship, and it doesn't have anything to do with Brittany."

Rachel grew tired of Santana's excuse, "Look come to dinner or I will come down to the hospital and drag you out by your hair. Be here at seven, no later than that." Rachel hung up before Santana could protest.

Santana put the phone back in her pocket and made her way to the bathroom but she was stopped by another doctor.

"Santana can you look at the patient in room number three. Her mother said she put a Spongebob game piece up her nose." He handed Santana the file.

"Fine, but you owe me one." Santana was about to go to the room when she was stopped again this time by the chief resident of the hospital.

"Santana, you've been here for twenty-six hours, go home and get some rest. I will give this patient to Scott; God knows he needs to pull his weight around here." He told her, he loved Santana like a daughter and the last thing he wanted to do was see her work herself to death.

Santana was about to protest but thought against it, she knew she wasn't going to win. She really didn't want to see the patient, all she wanted to do was go home and have a long soak in the bathtub and enjoy her much needed time off.

"Alright, consider me gone, but if I am needed remember to page me." She gave him a small smile.

He chuckled, "Not going to happen, now go and enjoy your days off, you deserve it. Remember to get some rest."

Santana sprinted down the hall to the locker room; she grabbed her stuff and headed to the showers. She needed to wash the dirt and grime from the night before off of her. Once she was showered and dressed she made her way out of the hospital and to her car. It felt good to actually leave when the sun was still out and not when the sun went down, today was going to be a good day. She unlocked her car and got in putting on her sunglasses; she started the car and pulled out the parking lot. Santana was too busy singing Adele to notice the truck driving on the wrong side until it was too late, and everything went black.

Quinn spent the day with her agent looking at apartments; she needed a change of scenery to get her mind off her husband's death. It was so unexpected and she was still grieving but she knew she needed to put the pieces of her life together. Each apartment that the woman showed her didn't sit well with her, it was either too small, too spacious, or had small rooms and closets. She wanted a simple apartment that had a private rooftop entrance.

"What do you think about this one? The owner is going overseas for five years and will throw in the furniture too. I think it's lovely, not too small and not too big."

Quinn looked around, but it didn't appeal to her, "I don't like this one, there has to be something else around here to fit my tastes."

The woman tried not to show her frustration, out of all her clients Quinn Fabray had been the most trouble. Most of her clients were satisfied with the second or third apartment they saw, but oh no Quinn was hard.

"Listen Quinn, I know you're going through a hard time right now, but you have to decide where you want to live."

"I know Jenny, but none of these places fit me, and I don't want to settle. I just want to start over again, and these apartments that you've shown me don't scream live in me Quinn."

Jenny relented, "I will find a few more listings for you and we will check them out."

They left the apartment and the building. The wind was blowing pretty hard; just as the two ladies were walking a piece of paper flew against Quinn's leg. She pulled it off and threw it on the ground, but the paper hit her leg again. Growing tired of this piece of paper, she picked it up again and looked at it. On the paper was an address for an apartment that was for sale a few blocks from where they were. It advertised a three bedroom apartment, with spacious rooms and private rooftop access, there was a number on it.

"Jenny look at this, this is what I am looking for right here." She handed the woman a piece of paper.

Jenny looked at it, "It's probably not on the market anymore. Don't even waste your time, we will find you something else."

"Just call the number and see. If it's taken I will pay whatever I need to get that damn apartment." Quinn glared at her.

Jenny sighed and pulled out her phone to dial the number on the paper. She got in touch with the person who put it up for sale, her heart nearly broke when it was explained why the apartment was being put up for sale. The person on the other line told her where she could find the spare key so she could show Quinn the apartment.

"You're in luck, the apartment hasn't been sold yet, so we can go look at it." She told the woman.

Quinn smirked, "Of course I do, what Quinn Fabray wants, she always gets. Now let's go, it's cold as hell out here."

They made their way to the apartment building and Jenny was able to find the key where the woman said it was going to be. She unlocked the door and held it open for Quinn to enter before entering herself. The apartment was breathtaking, it had hardwood floors throughout, the furniture in the living room was black leather, with a zebra rug underneath a silver, glass top, coffee table. There was a fireplace on the far right wall, with a plasma screen television mounted on the left wall, the apartment screamed bachelor pad. Quinn walked through the apartment mesmerized by everything within it, she wondered about the person who used to live here. She continued wandering until she came across a door that was locked, she slid the lock from it and opened it, light flooded the stairway, she walked up the stairs and was met with the private rooftop. What she saw took her breath away, it was set up like a garden oasis, there were stone paths, a garden full of beautiful flowers, with a koi pond. The best part was she had a clear view of the New York skyline. She definitely wanted it.

"What do you think? Is this for you?" Jenny asked, having followed Quinn up to the roof.

Quinn smiled looking at the sun setting over the horizon, "Tell whoever is selling it, I want this apartment. I have finally found what I was looking for."

Jenny pulled out her phone and began making calls, she was happy that Quinn had found something that she liked. She didn't know if she should tell her the details about the apartment's former owner. She decided not to worry about it and get the woman into the apartment before someone scooped it up. A few days and a lot of boxes later, Quinn moved into the apartment with the private rooftop. She decided to keep the apartment just the way it was, she liked it and wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

_Who's apartment do you think Quinn is living in? What happened to Santana? Stay tuned for the next chapter..the mystery continues. Until next time my lovelies~xoxoxo~NR :-)_


	2. Settling In

Quinn spent the next two days unpacking the boxes that she brought with her, there was one box that she didn't bother to touch, and that was the one with all of Matthew's belongings it was just too soon for her. Once the apartment was set up to her liking she decided that it was time to go to the market and get some real food for the house, she got tired of eating takeout every night; she knew that Matthew would be disappointed in her. She grabbed the keys and made her way out of the apartment, and towards the market that she saw a couple blocks away from her home. As she made her way to the market she passed little quaint shops, and different bakeries, which she made a mental note to stop by to pick up some artisan and French breads that she loved so much. There was one shop that caught her attention before she reached the market, it was a little bit retro, but also had a funky psychedelic vibe to it but she kept on walking until she reached the market.

The market was quaint on the outside; there was an old world charm, which drew Quinn in. She immediately walked in and fell in love even more, the inside was very spacious, the aisles were wide, and it was set up in a way that you would find kitchen cabinets organized. Quinn grabbed a shopping cart, and started wandering down the aisles admiring its beauty. She could get used to this. Quinn knew that Matthew would have loved coming here; he would have called it picturesque. That's one thing that attracted her to Matthew his ability to make even the most mundane things come to life. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, the last thing she wants is to have a breakdown in a store, around complete strangers. Quinn grabbed everything she needed and made her way to the checkouts, luckily the line wasn't that long. She waited patiently until it was her turn; she was greeted by an extremely chipper young girl.

"Hi, welcome to The Shop around the Corner. Did you find everything okay?" The girl greeted her as she began ringing up her groceries. Quinn looked at the girls name tag and saw that her name is Marley. Quinn smiled, "Yes I did, thank you for asking." She watched as the prices rung up on the screen. Quinn was surprised at how cheap everything here was, it was definitely high on her list, of places to shop.

"You must be new here; I've never seen you come in here before." Marley broke the silence as she was ringing up the groceries. It wasn't every day new people came into the market, normally it was the regulars, or the occasional passerby. Quinn was brought out of her thoughts at the girl's question, "I just moved in an apartment building a few blocks from here. I'm still learning my way around. It seems like a great neighborhood though." She replied.

Marley nodded her head in agreement, "It is, once you learn your way around, you wouldn't want to venture out any further." The last of the groceries were rung up, "Your total is $89.65. Would it be cash, credit, or debit?"

Quinn pulled out her wallet and opened it up pulling out her debit card, "Debit please." She watched as Marley hit the button and motioned for her to slide her card. Without hesitation she slid her card and waited for the approval. The transaction was over and they bid each other farewell, Quinn grabbed her bags and headed out the store and back to her apartment. She planned on making a decent meal for herself, since she was tired of takeout, there is only so much Thai, Chinese, and pizza that one person can eat. It was time for her to have a real meal in her new apartment. She was curious about the former owner, but Jenny didn't know all the details, the apartment was hers, so it didn't make a difference. Quinn entered her apartment, placing all the bags on the floor. She would get to them in a minute after she took off her shoes, and put her keys on the hook by the door. Quinn picked up the bags and took them to the kitchen; she started putting up her food, but stopped when she noticed a movement out the corner of her eye. Quinn turned around to see what it was, but saw nothing and continued putting up her groceries. Quinn went to the refrigerator and put the milk, cheese, eggs and other essentials in there. When she turned around she came face to face with a very beautiful, yet furious looking Latina staring back at her.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" They asked simultaneously.

Quinn quirked her well-manicured eyebrow, "Your apartment? Last time I checked my name is on the lease." She challenged.

The woman crossed her arms and gave Quinn a challenging look, "Hate to break it to you angel, but this is my apartment. My picture is over there on the end table." She pointed to the table near the widow, but there was no picture there. She looked confused, where the hell was her picture?

Quinn looked over at the table, but there was no picture, this woman was insane. "I see no picture on that table, so you have no proof that this is your apartment. Now leave please before I call the police." She threatened standing her ground.

"You don't have to call the police; I will do it for you." The woman stomped to the living room only to disappear into thin air. Quinn stood where she was, "What the hell was that?!" She asked to no one in particular.


End file.
